1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile telephones are portable and wireless telephone devices installed on conveyances, such as vehicles and ships, or carried on someone's person. Mobile telephones are different from extensions of the telephone or long distance radio transceivers. Mobile telephones provide users with the same functions of immobile telephones as well as the greater convenience of mobility. By cooperating with international direct dialing, mobile telephone users can communicate with any other person in the world in an available range of a mobile telephone system.
Following the great progress of the communication bandwidth, the color panel and the digital photography module, more and more mobile telephones are configured with digital modules thereon to provide users further with video support. A mobile telephone user can use a built-in digital photography module of a mobile telephone to take pictures or record videos anytime and anywhere, and then transmits the pictures or videos by the mobile telephone to a remote receiver who can then get the firsthand information.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a mobile telephone with a built-in digital photography module. A mobile telephone 100 includes a digital photography module 102 on a case surface 104 thereof. A user can use the digital photography module 102 to take pictures or record videos. For good photography effect, the digital photography module 102 usually needs to be fixed in an immovable position to prevent the pictures or videos taken thereby from being out of focus due to shaking.
A convention fixing way is use an additional plastic element to fix the position of the digital photography module 102 on the mobile telephone 100. However, considering the electromagnetic interference, a conductive lacquer needs to be spread on surfaces of the plastic element to prevent electromagnetic waves from passing through the plastic element to damage electronic elements inside the mobile telephone 100. If the conductive lacquer on the plastic element falls out, the electromagnetic protection function thereof is destroyed. Moreover, because the plastic element is an additional element, it may become loose and unable to fix the digital photography module 102 securely. Therefore, the convention fixing way using the plastic element to fix and protect the digital photography module 102 is unstable and uneconomical.